wildrobotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Psycho-Pig
Psycho-Pig was a robot with an axe and a flipping arm. It competed in all 3 seasons of Wild Robots, but for Wild Robots Returns the robot was completely rebuilt, Now a wedge with a flipper. Psycho-Pig acheived success in all 3 seasons, placing second in Wild Robots Series 1, third in series 2 and reaching the heat final in Wild Robots Returns. Series 1 In Round 1, Psycho-Pig fought Anarchy. Psycho-Pig flipped Anarchy twice, flipping it over, then a Havok explosion launched Anarchy into the air, then crashing down. Psycho-Pig then hit Anarchy with its axe, then flipped onto its back. Anarchy was counted out on its back. In Round 2, Psycho-Pig fought Lightning. Both robots tried to drive behind the other. Psycho-Pig succeeded and flipped Lightning, then hit it with its axe until Lightning self-righted. Psycho-Pig flipped Lightning again, and Lightning self-righted again. Psycho-Pig flipped and axed Lightning again and Lightning accidentally self-righted so that it was stuck on the arena side wall. Lightning was being counted out when Psycho-Pig went in for another axe blow but it freed Lightning! Psycho-Pig axed Lightning again and tipped itself ofer, After self-righting, the beginning of the fight repeated, with both bots trying to flank the other. Once again, Psycho-Pig flipped Lightning and Lightning self-righted. the flanking continued. Then, Psycho-Pig tried to hit Lightning with its axe but it went up Lightning's wedge and was flipped. Lightning flipped Psycho-Pig again and then the flanking continued again. Psycho-Pig was flipped countless more times, and then Psycho-Pig flipped Lightning. Psycho-Pig won on a judge's decision. In the Semi-Finals, Psycho-Pig fought Thermidor 2. Psycho-Pig got under Thermidor and flipped it three times in a row. Psycho-Pig just kept flipping Thermidor until it tried to hit Thermidor with its axe. Psycho-Pig was flipped almost as many times as Thermidor. They kept flipping each other until time ran out. Psycho-Pig won once again on a judge's decision. The second round of the semi's brought Psycho-Pig against Weird Alice. Weird Alice was flipped by Psycho-Pig, and seemed to have trouble self-righting, as Psycho-Pig was able to axe it again and again. Alice eventually self-righted and drove into the saw. Psycho-Pig flipped Alice onto the saw and then off the saw. Alice self-righted, and then was flipped and axed by Psycho-Pig. Alice was pushed around for a bit, then flipped Psycho-Pig. Psycho-Pig kept flipping and axing Weird Alice until a weird glitch caused Weird Alice to glitch into the ground. Psycho-Pig wins by TKO. In the final, Psycho-Pig was put against High Flyer. Psycho-Pig was flipped by both the floor flipper and High Flyer in the beginning, and then was tossed around the arena. However, High Flyer wasn't used to the new arena and drove down a pit. Psycho-Pig met Speed Bump in the grand final. Psycho-Pig was once again flipped by the floor flipper and Speed Bump simultaneously. Psycho-Pig then got under Speed Bump and flipped it. Psycho-Pig was flipped again and again by Speed Bump. Speed Bump started to edge toward a pit with Psycho-Pig in tow. Psycho-Pig tried to avoid it, but to no avail. Psycho-Pig was pushed down a pit. Series 2 Wild Robots Returns Psycho Pig returned for a third series, dropping the axe to make way for a huge flipper. It was against the clusterbot Gemini 2 and The Revelutioner Returns in Round 1, but due new rules only one half of Gemini 2 was allowed into the arena. Psycho Pig's first target was Revelutioner Returns, flipping it into the air, then flipping it again before it hit the ground. The Revelutioner Returns landed on its back, therefore Psycho Pig attacked the lone half of Gemini 2. Psycho Pig tried to throw it out of the arena, but failed to do so. It launched a series of flips onto Gemini 2, eventually flipping out for the first time. The arena wall sprung up and knocked Gemini 2 out again, but it managed to get back into the arena. Psycho Pig again relentlessly attacked Gemini with a large amount of flips, then hoisted it out of the arena for the win. Against Storm 2 in the Heat Final, it was immediatly rammed by it and shoved across the arena. Psycho Pig was unable to get underneath Storm 2, but eventually managed a flip. Psycho Pig began throwing it around, but inadvertantly righted it, therefore Storm 2 was able to push Psycho Pig around again. Psycho Pig then pinned Storm 2 against the side wall, but it was shockingly counted out, despite being free to move. Category:Robots In Wild Robots Series 1 Category:Robots In Wild Robots Series 2 Category:Robots in Wild Robots Returns Category:Robots that placed second